Royal Duties
by MistressChurro2054
Summary: The king and queen of the Northern Kingdom decide to get to know each better. So they take some time for themselves in their bedroom to explore.


King Lukas Bondevik and Queen Erika Køhler. They were the new rulers of the Northern Kingdom. It may have been a political marriage but they were determined to make it true love, as the two had known each other since childhood.

The newlyweds headed to their bedroom. Lukas easily striped down to his undergarments. This only pissed off Erika. The poor queen was wearing a corset and very frilly pink ball gown. She eagerly peeled off the white gloves she was wearing and placed her crown aside.

"Lukas . . . ?"

"Ye? What is it?"

"C-could you help me out of my dress, please?"

"Of course."

Lukas walked over to Erika and unbuttoned the back of the dress. He helped her step out of it and then went to untie the small ropes of the corset, pulling it off. Erika breathed a sigh of relief. The blonde man gulped and staggered back over to the bed, looking away from his bride. He had not seen the woman's body on display. Erika took notice of this.

"Lukas, sweetie. We're married now. You can look." Erika cooed. Lukas looked up at her. Erika had an hourglass figure. A large set of breasts and curvy hips. Porcelain skin graced with freckles. Sapphire orbs almost hidden underneath wavy bangs. Her sunny blonde hair framed her rosy cheeks perfectly.

Lukas felt very aroused at the sight of her. Very slowly, Erika walked over to the bed and sat down. Then she began crawl towards him. Lukas reacted quickly and pinned her to the bed.

"Don't think you had control just because your lovely body is distracting me." Lukas purred. Erika blushed, "I've been naughty haven't I? Then why don't you punish me?" She smirked.

Lukas began to nip and kiss at her neck. Erika gasped softly and took her husband's love bites, as Lukas had her wrists pinned above her head. The Norwegian moved one hand down and groped her breast, gently pinching her nipple. The Danish girl squeaked. Liking her reaction, Lukas moved his head down and began to suckle her breast.

"A-ah~ Lukas . . ." Erika moaned softly.

Lukas pulled away to see her face flushed red and panting, "Let me hear your lovely voice. I adore it." He whispered, taking off his undergarments and moving his hands along her sides and stomach very lightly like feathers. Erika gasped in, gripping the bed sheets. She started playing hard to get and kept her mouth shut.

Lukas pouted playfully and decided to tease her to get her to voice her pleasure. The man ran a finger over her entrance. "Oh my. Am I really that sexy? You're already so wet." He purred and used her precum to wet two fingers and push them inside. Erika tensed up and bit her lip. Lukas began to thrust his fingers in and out. It took a couple minutes but his queen finally gave in, letting out a loud moan.

"That feels so good! P-please . . . stop teasing me." Erika whimpered.

"As you wish but, as you are a virgin, I don't want to hurt you. I need my pretty bride to slick me up." Lukas smirked, pulling his fingers out. Erika blushed, knowing what he meant. She shifted onto her hands and knees, gently grabbing his erect member. The queen gently rubbed the hard penis and licked the tip. Lukas voiced a gasp of pleasure. Erika giggled and began take his member into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. After some more licking and sucking, she pulled off with a pop.

Lukas gently pushed her onto the bed, on her back. Instinctively, the Danish woman spread her legs. "I'm ready my dear. And don't worry about being gentle. I'm a big girl. You can be rough." She cooed. Lukas snickered and positioned himself at her entrance, "If you give me permission, I will grant you what you wish." He thrusted inside her, causing Erika to moan loudly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Even if he knew they were enjoying this, Lukas was still worried her body wasn't taking it well. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against his chest. Erika hissed and held onto Lukas tightly, her nails ready to dig into his skin.

"I know. It hurts. But I promise you, it'll feel good." Lukas whispered, beginning to thrust in and out slowly. Erika panted and whimpered, her legs wrapping around his waist. Because of this, Lukas trusted deeper into Erika. She gripped onto Lukas tightly.

"Just keeping god dammit and get me used to it!" Erika whined.

Lukas immediately complied and began to move faster. He wanted to be more rough but he had been watching her reaction to all this. Being a virgin, if he began to be any more intense, Lukas was afraid he would hurt her as her body was rather fragile currently. But his lust made him push it into the back of his mind. Lukas wanted to hear her moan and scream his name. The Norwegian began to move faster. The Danish girl enjoyed this immensely but she felt faint.

Once they both came, Erika passed out. Lukas pulled out and began to panic, gently grabbing her shoulders.

"Erika! Please be okay." Lukas rested his forehead on hers. Erika breathed softly and pressed her petal soft lips against his.

"Lukas, I love you. But please control yourself next time. I am a virgin and this is a new concept to me and my body." Erika chuckled and poked his nose.

Lukas smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Well not anymore my queen. You are mine and nothing can change that. I love you dearly." He paused when he saw Erika snoozing away on one of his arms. The king gently laid down his queen and cuddled up with her.


End file.
